Ad Hoc
Ven Berith |element= Null |partner_skill= |likes=Kombucha |dislikes=Trumpet Sounds |hobby=Cheeseburgin' }} Ad Hoc is an Epsilonian party animal who lives in Otecho with their friend Cache Monet. They have a tendency to speak in "pictures." Appearance Ad Hoc appears as a small, hairless, grey alien with comically big lime green shades. Their eyes appear as white dots from the shades. Atop their head is a baseball cap pointed backwards, floating and never touching their head. They wear what appears to be an open polo shirt with a popped collar that resembles an aloha shirt. Underneath, they wear a bikini. Personality As Cache Monet's best friend, Ad Hoc loves loud music and parties, though they're usually told to stay in the bathroom until patrons are inebriated enough to accept an alien partying with them. However, Ad Hoc can get impatient and sneak out earlier than expected. They're overall friendly and acts as Cache's wingman. When faced with the idea that they were going to be sent back to Epsilon-12, Ad Hoc gets just as nervous as Cache. They eventually do give up once bested and has stated that they prefer not to attack humans since they're only about three feet tall or so. Ad Hoc likes extreme sports, like surfing and skateboarding. They hate doing scout work for Epsilon-12. Story Initially sent as a scout from Epsilon-12 to do reports on Solum, Ad Hoc eventually runs off, planning on shirking work. It's unknown how long Ad Hoc has stayed on Solum, but it's revealed that they have gone off planet and back again. At some point, they end up meeting DJ Cache Monet, and a friendship is formed, as Cache is interested in space travel. Eventually, after certain party patrons go missing, Ad Hoc is blamed as some patrons stated that they saw an "alien" and assumed the missing patrons were abducted. However, Cache states that Ad Hoc physically cannot abduct anyone and most patrons that go missing are just over-partied and wandered off. Relationships Cache Monet - Ad Hoc's best friend! Cache is always vehemently trying to keep Ad Hoc a secret to protect them, though she allows them to hang around parties as to keep them entertained. Cache becomes hostile if Ad Hoc's safety is compromised. Most of Ad Hoc's skills are support moves, implying that Ad Hoc comes in peace and wishes no harm on anybody. Ven Berith - It is unknown how their relationship is, but it's implied that they are on good terms with each other since Ven keeps Ad Hoc's existence a secret as well. Ad Hoc knows of her and seems indifferent. Battle Ad Hoc can be fought alongside Cache in an extra boss battle, initiated after talking to Patch after getting off Snowver for the first time. Their attacks are as follows: Trivia *Ad Hoc does not speak with their mouth, instead telepathically relaying words as thoughts to recipients. *Both Ad Hoc and Ven speak in "symbols." Ad Hoc, in this case, speaks in emojis. *All of Ad Hoc's moves are named after skateboard tricks. Site Navigation Category:Null Category:Alien